burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Maneki neko
Il Maneki neko (招き猫 maneki neko?, letteralmente "gatto che chiama"; anche noto come "gatto che dà il benvenuto", "gatto della fortuna", "gatto del denaro") è una diffusa scultura giapponese, spesso fatta di porcellana o ceramica, che si ritiene porti fortuna al proprietario. La scultura raffigura un gatto che chiama con un cenno di una zampa alzata, e di solito viene esposta in negozi, ristoranti, sale di pachinko e altre attività commerciali; è anche usata come amuleto shintoista. Se la zampa alzata è la destra dovrebbe attirare il denaro, la sinistra i clienti. Esistono Maneki neko di diversi colori, stili e gradi di ornamento. Oltre che come statuetta, Maneki neko si può trovare come portachiavi, salvadanai, deodoranti, e altri oggetti. La razza di gatto rappresentata dalla statuetta è generalmente un bobtail giapponese. Caratteristiche Il gesto Per gli americani e gli europei può sembrare che il Maneki neko stia salutando piuttosto che richiamando (chiamando verso di sé). Ciò è dovuto alla differenza nei gesti usati dagli occidentali e dai giapponesi, infatti i giapponesi usano chiamare con un cenno tenendo la mano alzata, con il palmo verso l'esterno, e piegando le dita verso il basso e poi riportandole in alto ripetutamente, da questo deriva la posa del gatto. Alcuni Maneki neko fatti appositamente per i mercati occidentali hanno la zampa rivolta all'indietro, quindi una posa che riproduce un cenno di richiamo più familiare agli occidentali.Introduction to Manekineko Si possono trovare sia Maneki neko con alzata la zampa destra sia con la sinistra, e a volte entrambe. Il significato della zampa destra o sinistra cambia col tempo e col posto. La credenza più comune è che la zampa sinistra attiri i clienti, mentre la destra salute e fortuna, anche se alcuni dicono il contrario. Altri ancora dicono che la zampa sinistra alzata sia la cosa migliore per i locali in cui si beve, la destra per le altre attività commerciali. (Chi sopporta bene l'alcool in Giappone è chiamato "hidari-kiki", ossia "mancino".)http://www.harapan.co.jp/english/manekineko.htm È opinione comune che più in alto sia la zampa, maggiore sia la fortuna che porta. Quindi la zampa dei Maneki neko ha avuto la tendenza a essere, negli anni, sempre più alta. Pertanto l'altezza della zampa è utilizzata da alcuni come metodo approssimativo per stimare l'età di una statuetta. Un'altra credenza comune è che più alta è la zampa e da più lontano verrà la fortuna. Alcuni Maneki neko hanno una zampa che si muove, azionata da una batteria o dall'energia solare, che ripete all'infinito il gesto del chiamare con un cenno. Colore I Maneki neko si trovano di ogni colore. Benché all'inizio i colori fossero soltanto decorativi, adesso i differenti colori sono associati con differenti proprietà (ma il significato dei colori, come qualsiasi altra cosa riguardo ai Maneki neko, sono incredibilmente vari): * Tricolore: Il colore di base è bianco, con macchie nere e arancioni disposte a caso. Questa colorazione è considerata particolarmente fortunata ed è quella più popolare per i Maneki neko. La credenza potrebbe essere correlata alla rarità di questa colorazione nei gatti bobtail giapponesi, ai quali è ispirata la rappresentazione del Manei Neko. In Giappone questo colore è chiamato Mi-ke, che significa tre-pellicce (o tri-pelo). * Bianco: I gatti bianchi indicano purezza e sono il secondo tipo per diffusione. * Nero: Si dice che i Maneki neko neri portino buona salute e tengano lontano gli influssi negativi. Sono molto apprezzati dalle donne perché dovrebbero essere particolarmente efficaci nel tenere lontano i molestatori. * Rosso: Anche il rosso è un colore protettivo, e si ritiene che tenga lontani gli spiriti maligni e la malattia. * Oro: associato con la ricchezza, il benessere economico. * Rosa: Benché non sia un colore della tradizione, attualmente è un colore popolare ed è associato all'amore.Lucky Cats - Maneki Neko * Verde: Si dice che porti riconoscimenti accademici e protegga dagli incidenti stradali. Collare, bavaglino e campanello I Maneki neko di solito hanno un qualche accessorio attorno al collo, che può essere un fazzoletto o una sciarpa, ma il più comune è il collare, un campanello e un bavaglino decorativa. Questi oggetti sono molto probabilmente ad imitazione di quelli che erano gli accessori ornamentali per gatti in voga tra le famiglie benestanti durante il [[Periodo Edo|periodo Edo]]. Venivano usati collari rossi fatti con un fiore (lo hichirimen), e piccoli campanelli erano attaccati per decorazione e per tener traccia del gatto nei suoi spostamenti. Il bavaglino al collo potrebbe anche essere correlato a quelli che spesso ornano le statue della divinità Bodhisattva Jizo. Statue di Jizo si possono trovare a protezione dell'ingresso di santuari e cimiteri. Jizo è il protettore dei bambini ammalati e morenti e i genitori riconoscenti di bambini guariti da una malattia mettono un bavaglio attorno a Jizo come dono di ringraziamento. La moneta I Maneki neko a volte sono raffigurati con in mano una moneta; di solito una moneta d'oro chiamata koban, usata in Giappone nel Periodo Edo. Un koban valeva un ryō, un'altra antica moneta Giapponese, tuttavia il koban della maggior parte dei Maneki neko vale dieci milioni di ryō. Un ryō può essere paragonato indicativamente a mille dollari. La moneta ovviamente è legata al ruolo del gatto nell'attrarre la buona fortuna e le ricchezze. Non sorprende quindi che spesso i Maneki neko siano usati come salvadanai, un'usanza che risale al 1890. A volte monete di piccolo taglio vengono lasciate come offerte a un Maneki neko. Questa usanza è in qualche modo simile a quella di lanciare una moneta in una fontana per buon augurio o in un pozzo dei desideri. Materiali I Maneki neko di solito sono fatti di porcellana o di ceramica; quelli più economici possono tuttavia essere fatti di altri materiali, dalla plastica, al legno alla cartapesta, all'argilla; mentre i Maneki neko più costosi possono essere di giada o d'oro. I Maneki neko che si muovono in genere sono di plastica. Origini Storia Si pensa che il Maneki neko sia apparso per la prima volta verso la fine del Periodo Edo (1603-1867), ma il documento più antico è del 1870, del Periodo Meiji. Venne infatti menzionato in un articolo di giornale del 1876 e ci sono prove che in quel periodo dei Maneki neko vestiti con dei kimono erano distribuiti presso un tempio di Ōsaka. Una pubblicità del 1902 che pubblicizzava i Maneki neko mostra che all'inizio del XX secolo essi erano popolari.Maneki Neko - Beckoning Cat of Japan, One of Japan's Most Popular Lucky Charms A parte quanto detto, le origini del Maneki neko rimangono incerte. Un aneddoto spesso attribuito a vari protagonisti (a imperatori giapponesi, a Oda Nobunaga, al samurai Ii Naotaka) racconta che questo illustre personaggio sia passato vicino a un gatto che sembrava salutarlo. Interpretando il movimento del gatto come un segno, il nobiluomo si fermò e andò verso di lui; essendosi allontanato dalla strada che stava seguendo, si accorse di aver evitato una trappola che era stata tesa per lui proprio poco più avanti. Da allora i gatti furono considerati spiriti saggi e portatori di fortuna. In molti luoghi di culto e case giapponesi si trova la raffigurazione di un gatto con una zampa alzata nell'atto di salutare, di qui l'origine del Maneki neko, spesso indicato anche come Kami Neko riferendosi al kami, o spirito, del gatto. Una teoria lega l'origine del Maneki neko, o almeno la crescita della sua popolarità, al sorgere del nuovo governo Meiji. Nel suo tentativo di occidentalizzare la società giapponese, il governo Meiji proibì i talismani sessuali popolari in quell'epoca, spesso chiaramente esposti nei bordelli. Con la scomparsa di questi oggetti popolari, rapidamente apparvero in sostituzione i Maneki neko, che forse con il loro gesto imitavano il gesto di una donna che richiamava a sé. Altri hanno notato la somiglianza tra il gesto del Maneki neko e quello di un gatto che si lava la faccia. Una credenza giapponese dice che un gatto che si lava la faccia significa che presto arriverà un ospite. Questa credenza potrebbe a sua volta essere legata ad un ancora più antico proverbio cinese, il quale afferma che se una gatto si lava la faccia, allora pioverà. E quindi è possibile che sia nata la credenza che la statuetta di un gatto che si lava la faccia porta clienti in un negozio. Non è noto come il Maneki neko divenne popolare negli Stati Uniti d'America, ma erano noti in tale stato almeno dal 1963, quando Patricia Dale-Green scrisse di loro in The Cult of the Cat. Il Maneki neko è molto comune nella Chinatown della città di New York dei giorni moderni, venditori esclusivi e negozi di strada ne mostrano e vendono un'innumerevole varietà, che vengono comprati soprattutto dai turisti. Sono spesso comprati perché buffi o come oggetto che può generare una discussione. Leggende e racconti Maneki neko è protagonista di varie leggende. Tre delle più famose, che spiegano l'origine del gatto sono le seguenti: Il gatto del Tempio: Un ricco feudatario, durante un temporale, si stava riparando sotto un albero vicino al tempio Gotoku-ji (nella parte Ovest di Tokio). Il feudatario vide il gatto del monaco del tempio che lo chiamava e andò verso di lui; un attimo dopo l'albero fu colpito da un fulmine. Il ricco signore, che era così scampato al fulmine, fece amicizia col povero monaco e ciò portò prosperità al tempio. Quando il gatto morì, probabilmente in suo onore fu costruito il primo Maneki neko.Lucky Cats - Maneki Neko La cortigiana: Una prostituta di nome Usugumo, che viveva a Yoshiwara, nella parte Est di Tokio, aveva un gatto, al quale voleva molto bene. Una notte il gatto iniziò a tirare forte il suo kimono. Qualunque cosa lei facesse, il gatto continuava. Il proprietario del bordello vide la scena, e pensando che il gatto fosse stregato, gli tagliò la testa. La testa del gatto volò fino al soffitto, dove uccise un serpente, che avrebbe potuto colpire da un momento all'altro. Usugumo fu atterrita dalla morte del suo amico animale. Per rallegrarla uno dei suoi clienti le costruì una statuetta che raffigurava il suo gatto e gliela regalò. Questa statuetta in seguito divenne popolare come il Maneki neko. L'anziana signora: Una donna anziana che viveva a Imado (nella parte Est di Tokio) fu costretta a vendere il suo gatto a causa dell'estrema povertà. Poco dopo il gatto le apparve in un sogno e le disse di fare con l'argilla un'immagine che lo ritraeva; la donna lo fece, e subito dopo vendette la statuetta. Poi ne fece anche altre, e la gente continuava a comprarle, erano così ricercate che la donna diventò ricca e benestante.http://www.amy.hi-ho.ne.jp/~mono93/cat/english/engi_e.html Note Bibliografia * Dale-Green, Patricia, The Cult of the Cat (Houghton Mifflin, Boston, 1963). * Daniels, Inge Maria, 2003. Scooping, raking, beckoning luck: luck, agency and the interdependence of people and things in Japan. Royal Anthropological Institute 9 (4), 619-638. * Obtainable item in Animal Crossing Wild World Altri progetti Collegamenti interni * Neko TV Collegamenti esterni * Sushi Cat Maneki Neko page * Lucky Cats * LEGO Maneki Neko * My-Manekineko Lucky Cats Categoria:Cultura del Giappone Categoria:Creature della mitologia giapponese Categoria:Portafortuna Categoria:Pupazzi